The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
A typical electrophotographic image forming apparatus has a bottle attachment portion to which a developer bottle is attached in a detachable manner so that waste developer collected from an image forming portion can be stored in the developer bottle. The waste developer refers to used developer that is collected from the image forming portion.
It is noted that the developer bottle is used as a bottle in which unused developer to be supplied to a developing portion, may be recycled as a bottle for storing the waste developer afterwards.
The image forming apparatus has a function to detect and notify that the developer bottle is full of waste developer. The user recognizes from the notification that the developer bottle should be replaced.
It is known, for example, that the image forming apparatus may include a spring and a detection sensor, the spring supporting the load of the bottle attachment portion and the developer bottle attached thereto, the detection sensor detecting that the bottle attachment portion has dropped to a predetermined height. In this case, based on the detection result of the detection sensor, the image forming apparatus can notify that the developer bottle is full of waste developer.